


Comic Misconceptions

by AcesOfSpade



Series: X-Men Movie/Comic Fuion [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted to get the four comic books Wade had for them in the back of the shop. Nowhere in that idea had being harassed in the street come up, but it happened anyway. After it's all said and done, Bobby has a few words he'd like to tell Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I just... This was for a Writer's Craft assignment at school, if you'd believe it. My teacher has probably already read this and is very confused or weirded out. Your turn.

As the X-Men, they had a certain image to live up to. They were the bright spot in the mutant race, the ray of light at the end of a dark tunnel. They symbolized hope, peace, and equality to mutants all across the globe. Each of the six teens had their own special gifts and abilities, covering a whole spectrum.

 

Scott Summers, the oldest of the group, had the uncontrollable ability to project red energy beams from his eyes without the presence of his ruby quartz sunglasses or visor.

 

Jean Grey, the second oldest, was a telekinetic, and had recently developed telepathy.

 

The next oldest was Bobby Drake, possibly the most powerful of the lot. He had control over ice, snow, temperature, and to some extent water.

 

After Bobby was Warren Worthington III, an angelic mutant with 15' snow-white wings.

 

Warren was followed by Jamie Madrox, who had the ability to clone himself.

 

The youngest, but by far smartest, of the group was Henry McCoy. He had animalistic qualities to him, as well as the start of blue fur.

 

The group had come together out of necessity for the mutant race, brought together by a kind man named Charles Xavier, a telepath. Xavier sought out the six teens for their potential as mutants, as well as their overall attitudes towards the X-Men's goals. Each one was goal-oriented and determined, good qualities for the leaders they would no doubt become.

 

However, everything has its dark side, and for the X-Men, it was harassment. They were harassed on the street, at school, in public places, just for being different. Their faces were all over the news; of course the general public would know who they were. People yelled obscene things at them just for existing, and the team was slowly pulling away from human society for their own safety.

 

Bobby and Jamie, though, they were brave and unashamed. They went out into the public, openly using their gifts for fun or personal gain. No one dared get close to Bobby, especially having seen him do insane things with his powers. Jamie just baffled people, being literally everywhere at once.

 

During one little outing, Bobby and Jamie finally realized they _couldn't_ be themselves in public anymore, not after that day.

 

Jamie had grabbed Bobby's hand to tug him towards the comic book store they frequented in Bayville, a bright grin on his face. The new issues of Teen Titans they had been waiting weeks for had finally come in, and Jamie was in quite the hurry to get his hands on them. Bobby was no less excited, his blue eyes alight with eagerness. Bobby and Jamie had been collecting Teen Titans comics together since they'd met and become friends, and they had quite the collection. These new four would make their total collection just shy of 200.

 

Rounding the corner to the comic book store, a burly man stepped in front of the two teenagers, blocking their way. Neither made any move to go around him, knowing exactly where this was going. Neither made the move to drop the other's hand either, if anything holding on tighter. Just because they were used to it didn't mean they weren't scared. If anything, the more it occurred, the more scared they got.

The man raised his hands, shoving the teens backwards against the brick wall of a cafe. His ugly face was pulled into a grotesque snarl, the rest of his face scrunched up.

 

“Couple o' mutants, think they can show their faces around town,” he sneered, pinning them against the wall with his hands roughly grabbing their hair. “Holdin' hands too. Ballsy, you two are.” His voice was dangerously low, the kind of low that made you want to run away. “What are the pair of you, queer?” he spat, the last word sounding more like an insult than a query. “'Cause if you are, you'll get twice what I was gonna give you.”

 

Bobby was feeling feisty, the hand not holding Jamie's curling into a fist as ice began to crawl up his arm. “Look, buddy, I don't know what bit you today, but I'd recommend backing the Hell off,” he snapped. He was protective of Jamie, especially when it came to assholes like this guy.

 

“Oh, the mutie's got a voice!” the man laughed dryly, tightening his grip on their hair. “I don't think I will, if it's all the same to you. I rather enjoy this kind of thing.” The more this man talked, the more Jamie wanted to punch him in the face.

 

Jamie tried to escape his grasp to no avail. He tightened his grip on Bobby's hand, letting the other boy know just how scared he was. No one had ever gotten physical with Jamie before, but this wasn't Bobby's first time in a physical altercation. He liked to antagonize the people mocking him, and it usually ended up in a fist fight.

 

“Seriously, buddy,” Bobby spat, the ice crawling up his arm now blooming across his chest and back, “get a life. Harassing teenagers in the street? How low can you get? And so what if we are? There's nothing wrong with being queer, just like there's nothing wrong with being mutants.” Anger was bubbling in his chest, starting to spill out into his words. No one had tried attacking his sexuality before; they all usually just stuck to the 'mutants are Satan-spawn' approach. This guy, he was really something dickish.

 

The man tightened the grip on their hair even more, earning a terrified, pained whimper from Jamie. Anger once again bubbled in Bobby's chest, which was now covered in ice. _No one_ got away with hurting his best friend. Ever. Bobby would make sure this guy got what he deserved.

 

Shooting Jamie a glance, Bobby let go of the other teen's hand to allow the ice to travel down that arm. His entire body was just about covered, save the top of his head where the guy's hand was. Aiming a punch to the man's gut, Bobby sent him reeling, hands retreating in shock. The rest of Bobby turned to ice, leaving a semi-translucent boy made of rock-solid ice in his place. He looked equal parts determined and pissed off, his brows set in a line above his eyes.

 

“I warned you, buddy,” Bobby said darkly, hands stretching as he began to make small snowballs in the palms of his hands. “Now, back away and leave us alone, or you're going to have bits of you frozen that shouldn't ever be frozen.”

 

The man actually had the nerve to _laugh_ at Bobby, rolling his eyes with a scoff. “Like I'm scared of a snowman,” he said, pretending to quiver in fear. “A poor, gay snowman who thinks he's scary.”

 

A small huff of anger passed Bobby's lips, a cloud of white accompanying it like a breath in winter. “You better watch your words,” he said flatly, preparing to throw a snowball at the man. He was only stopped by a small hand on his shoulder.

 

Turning to Jamie, Bobby's anger suddenly melted away. Without saying anything, Jamie was telling him to not stoop to this guys level, just by the way he looked at Bobby. With a sigh, Bobby melted the ice off of himself, snowballs melting with it. Jamie brushed his hand down Bobby's arm to grab his hand again, squeezing it comfortingly. Bobby squeezed back, still glaring at their attacker.

 

The man gave a fake pout. “Awe look, the snowman's little boyfriend called him back,” he sneered. Jamie's fist balled at his side, nails digging into his palm. “How sweet,” he added with a gagging motion. He grabbed their hair again, beating their heads once off the wall. “Might as well take two of you off the streets in one go, make the world a better place.”

 

At the threat of death, Jamie snapped. His balled fist swung at the man's face, catching him on the jaw. The man recoiled, dropping their heads to assess the damage to his face. While he was distracted, Bobby aimed a well-placed kick to the man's sternum, sending him flying backwards.

 

Making sure the man was too busy checking that nothing was damaged, Bobby and Jamie took off, ducking inside the comic book store. Their chests heaved as they panted, hands still entwined. The owner of the store just looked up with a raised eyebrow before returning to his Jimmy Olsen comic. The owner was a mutant as well, and he knew the two by face. They came in fairly often, sometimes like this after someone was harassing them. He let them stay as long as they wanted, given they at least buy something.

 

Bobby and Jamie moved from leaning against the door to the couch across the store, flopping down on it wordlessly. The shop owner, Wade, gave a short wave when they sat down, but ignored them for the most part.

 

Jamie turned to Bobby, breathing slowly regaining a normal pace. There was an odd look in his eyes, one of confusion, gratitude, and puzzlement. He looked like he was trying to work something out in his head as he looked at Bobby, his eyes sort of losing focus.

 

Bobby waved a hand in front of Jamie's face, making him snap out of his daze and shake his head to clear it.

 

“Thanks for that,” Jamie muttered. “I could've handled it, but thanks.”

 

Bobby chuckled playfully. “Little 14 year old beanpole Jamie Madrox take on 200 plus pounds of racist, homophobic asshole by himself? Unheard of.”

 

“Oh, and 16 year old beanpole Bobby Drake could've done better?” Jamie chuckled, raising a brow in amusement.

 

“Yes,” Bobby huffed playfully. After a moment, he adopted a serious demeanour and let his hands rest in his lap. “You could've got hurt. I had to try,” he muttered. He really cared about Jamie, to an extent he barely let himself think about.

 

Jamie's hand moved to rest on Bobby's knee. “I'm fine, Bobby,” he said softly, brown eyes reassuring the blonde that he was worried for nothing.

 

Something in Bobby took over when Jamie's hand rested on his knee. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest, his mind swarming with thoughts he tried to hide, especially from Jean and the Professor. They were less-than-friendly thoughts about Jamie, but not X-rated less-than-friendly. Just... romantic thoughts, all surrounding his best friend.

 

The something that took over had Bobby's hand cupping Jamie's jaw, sweeping a thumb under his eye, tracing along his cheekbone. Jamie made no attempt to move away, so Bobby kept going, his heart working on its own accord.

 

Jamie seemed to know what was going to happen and met Bobby halfway, lips meeting in an awkward kiss. It didn't last very long, and when the two teens pulled away, their cheeks were bright red. Wade had heard them go silent and looked up, catching the tail end of the kiss. He chuckled fondly with a shake of his head. _About damn time_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

 

Bobby hadn't moved his hand from Jamie's cheek, and Jamie's hand was still on Bobby's knee. They just leaned their foreheads together, enjoying the closeness and contact.

 

“So hey,” Bobby muttered after a while, “I think I like you. A lot.”

 

“So hey,” Jamie muttered back, “I think I like you a lot too.”

 

“What should we do about that?” Bobby asked, opening his eyes to look into Jamie's.

 

“There's one logical step,” Jamie mused. “We date.”

 

“You're right, it is the only logical step,” Bobby chuckled softly.

 

“I'm usually right,” Jamie teased.

 

“Don't push it, Madrox,” Bobby said jokingly, moving his hand from Jamie's cheek to place it over top of the hand Jamie had on his knee.

 

Jamie rolled his eyes fondly, pressing a kiss to Bobby's nose. “Idiot,” he teased.

 

“Rude,” Bobby laughed, not at all offended. “Oh God, Jean's gonna have a field day with this one,” he realized, dissolving into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh, she totally will!” Jamie agreed with a laugh. “Miss Nosey Telepathy, missing something right in front of her. Maybe we should make her figure it out for herself.”

 

“Yes,” Bobby said simply. “Let's see how long it takes her to notice.”

 

“I say a week,” Jamie guessed. “Maybe two.”

 

“I say within three days,” Bobby decided. “What with how nosey she is. She tried to out me to the entire team once because she was being nosey.”

 

“No,” Jamie muttered in awe. “She wouldn't!”

 

“But she did. Remember our last team outing, when we went to the library for what the Prof called 'people watching'?” When Jamie nodded, he continued. “I made a comment about a pretty girl, Jean dragged me off to the kids' section and told me she knew. She was so loud I was worried you guys would here.”

 

“Wow. We should call her Nose Queen instead of Marvel Girl,” Jamie commented. “It fits better.”

 

“I agree,” Bobby nodded. “We should bring up the name change when we get home.”

 

“Scott wouldn't like that,” Jamie commented. “Someone calling his girlfriend nosey, even if she is nosey.”

 

“He can face the music,” Bobby laughed. “She's nosey, and he needs to accept it.”

 

They went quiet for a while, besides the few minutes they spoke to Wade about their comic books. Once they had them, they went back to the couch to read them, swapping them with each other as they finished. They made the occasional comment about the content or the art, usually Bobby pointing out the smallest design change in panels. Jamie would just roll his eyes and patted his arm lightly, pretending to care about what Bobby was saying.

 

Four hours later, they finally headed home. They ended up buying a few other comic books, each carrying a bag. They made sure they were bagged and boarded so they would store better and stay in near-mint condition. Any comic collector worth their salt knew you bagged and boarded your comics, no matter how many you have.

 

In the end, neither had been right. The minute they'd walked in the door after the comic book store, Jean was right there, pestering them about it. The two answered her questions in as few words as they could, trying to ignore her for the most part. Nose Queen indeed.


End file.
